Impotencia
by FrozenVerseau
Summary: Wincest Oneshot Sam estalla en desesperación al no poder salvar a Dean, nisiquiera de él mismo.


La manilla se giró y aún así no fue suficiente para que sus ojos verdes se despegaran del vacío. Sam atravesó la puerta, cerrándola a sus espaldas, con una expresión de sorpresa y decepción en su rostro que no lograba definirse. El menor sintió una impotencia arder en lo profundo de su pecho y por esa vez, sólo por esa vez, le fue difícil contenerla.

- ¿Fumando? – preguntó con un tono de voz que delataba su molestia. El mayor tan sólo giró el rostro con pesadez y le sonrió ligeramente, sin poder ocultar su desanimo. Levantó el brazo, apuntando al gigante con el cigarrillo. - ¿Quieres? -

Las avellanas de Sam se encendieron en furia mientras se acercaba a su hermano, tomando el cigarrillo en un arrebato para después lanzarlo al suelo, pisándolo en el acto. El mayor, conociendo la predecible reacción del menor, giró el rostro con despreocupación, torciendo ligeramente los ojos en señal de tedio.

- ¿¡Sabes lo que quiero!? ¿Tienes aunque sea una maldita idea de lo único que quiero? – su voz alcanzaba casi el volumen de un grito, haciéndole saber que de seguir así despertaría a los vecinos del motel. Pero, ¿a quién mierda le importaba? Porque de seguro que a él no. En ese momento, su atención se centraba en el Dean que pretendía no escucharle, aún mareado por los efectos del alcohol.

- ¡Respóndeme, Dean!

- ¡No, no lo sé, Sam! No lo sé… - atinó a responder, aunque su tono de voz fuera sorprendentemente opacado por un ligero sentimiento de culpa. Había llegado a un punto en el que sentía comenzarse a perder a sí mismo. Entre todo el dolor, angustia y frustración, Dean Winchester se había perdido y con él, parecía desgastarse el menor de la pequeña familia.

Los ojos de Sam se mantuvieron fijos en los ausentes de Dean, que insistían en desviar su atención hacia la pared crema de la habitación. Finalmente se levantó del suelo, dispuesto a acostarse en su cama, pero fue interceptado por el de ojos pardos que le empujó con ligera agresividad, ansioso de hacerle reaccionar.

- ¡Eres un maldito egoísta! Sólo te preocupas por ti, por ti y, maldita sea, por ti – sus pupilas rebeldes amenazaban con humedecerse, víctimas de la efusividad de sus palabras. Realmente sentía morirse cada día en que sus intentos por salvar a Dean se frustraban, pero el comportamiento de este último tampoco le ayudaba.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, el mayor reaccionó con una embestida que aprisionó a su hermano menor en contra de la pared, con el peso de su cuerpo luchando contra el suyo.

- ¿¡Egoísta!? Si así lo fuera entonces estarías muerto desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Y no estoy hablando sólo del pacto con el demonio que te revivió, hablo de que siempre estuve ahí para ti ¡y tú eres incapaz de valorarlo¡ - ahora sus esmeraldas hacían contacto directo con los ojos afligidos del de cabellos largos que le miraba con incomprensión y furia a partes iguales.

- ¡En ese caso debiste dejarme morir! – gritó, sintiendo su alma desgarrarse en el acto. El desgaste emocional que le provocaba cada pelea que tenían por el mismo motivo había llegado a la cúspide, haciéndole sentir realmente miserable.

Un silencio infernal se apoderó de la escena y el cuerpo de Samuel fue eventualmente liberado de la prisión que le otorgaba el mayor. Las lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse en los ojos del menor y Dean, aún perplejo por lo que acababa de escuchar, le miraba con furia contenida. Necesitó separarse de él para no destrozarlo a golpes, necesitó distancia para no desplomarse ante esa frase mortal.

- No te atrevas a decir eso… No tú – su tono dejaba entrever un ligero trasfondo de súplica. No quería escuchar eso de su hermano, no de la única persona que le importaba en el injusto mundo. - ¿¡Crees que esto ha sido fácil para mi!? ¿¡Que es un sueño hecho realidad el ir al infierno!? – sus piernas no resistieron más y se lanzaron nuevamente en carrera hacia el menor, tomándole por la camisa arrugada en su pecho y estrellándole de espalda contra la pared. - ¡Dímelo, Sam! ¿¡Crees que nunca me importó nada, eso es lo que crees!?

El rostro impávido de Sam sólo indagaba en lo profundo de las pupilas de Dean, buscando respuestas en ellos. Cuando fue capaz de volver a la realidad buscó, en la medida de lo posible, calmarse, pues de seguir a ese ritmo acabarían matándose antes de tiempo, y Dean no era de las personas que cedían en primera instancia.

- ¿Entonces por qué, Dean? – habló casi en un susurro, rogando a la respiración agitada de su hermano una respuesta lógica. - ¿Por qué te empeñas en autodestruirte, como si todo hubiese acabado? – sus ojos buscaron cerrarse, para no demostrar el estado en el que se encontraba. Sin embargo, las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas y entonces volvieron a abrirse, ese par de avellanas que hechizaban las esmeraldas del mayor. - ¿Cómo mierda voy a salvarte si tú no quieres salvarte a ti mismo? -

Dean le volvió a soltar, aunque permaneciendo a su lado, sin despegar su mirada de la suya. – Ya te dije que te dejaras de eso, Sam. El demonio fue muy claro, si intento algún juego sucio… Tú mueres – La realidad era que ninguno de los dos lograba salir de su egoísmo. El amor tan profundo que se tenían les impedía darse cuenta de que ninguno quería vivir sin el otro y que preferían morir ambos, antes de vivir una vida solitaria. Dean nunca soportaría el vivir sin Sam, y viceversa.

El mayor se giró, dispuesto a suspenderse en un largo sueño hasta el día siguiente, dando por terminada la conversación. Pero el menor no se rindió, al contrario, insistió en buscar una manera. – El demonio está muerto, Dean. Aún podemos hacer algo, si sólo… - sus palabras fueron interrumpidas, pues un hambriento Winchester atrapaba los labios de Sam con los suyos en un violento y deseado beso. El muro de mármol que representaba las defensas de Sam se desplomó ante ese único contacto, suspendiéndolo en un éxtasis que se sintomatizó en su cuerpo como un 'dejarse llevar', una entrega completa ante los brazos controladores de Dean que acariciaban su espalda.

Se giraron, se embistieron, se mordieron y establecieron una lucha por tener el control de la situación. Sin embargo siempre se mantuvo en un empate, en una riña igualitaria y equitativa de pasión desenfrenada que fue obstaculizada por una cama que ansiaba recibirles en su colchón. Ambos cayeron y se dejaron hacer y deshacer, permitiéndose llenar sus pulmones de oxígeno nuevamente luego de largos minutos.

- No lo hagas, Sam. No puedo perderte – se explicó en palabras entrecortadas, víctimas de la agitación de su respiración, de la aceleración de los latidos de su corazón. Sam sólo pudo contemplarle con dulzura, embriagado de ver a Dean en ese estado de vulnerabilidad del que sabía no podría sacarle. Sin embargo, debía conformarse con esos pequeños momentos que el mayor le regalaba, esas noches mágicas en las que sólo existían él, su hermano y los dos. A mitad de año, sabía que el tiempo era escaso y debía apresurarse, pero si seguía al ritmo que mantuvo hasta ese momento, acabaría por explotar en el intento. Volvió a regocijarse en el mayor y sus labios, a perderse en sus sabor a licor y cigarrillo, a fundirse con su cuerpo de la manera más apasionada y violenta, fiel representante de su amor.

Lo que comenzó como besos suaves acabaron con mordidas de lujuria y pronto aquella cama fue testigo de su total y mutua entrega. La impotencia de Sam desapareció por esas horas en las que se supo alcanzar el nirvana y Dean… Dean olvidó que se iría al infierno y se encontró con las puertas del cielo. Ahí, con su hermano, en un motel como cualquier otro.


End file.
